


Answer

by reiyuu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 103, M/M, Minor Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, something happened after confession
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyuu/pseuds/reiyuu
Summary: *大概是个夹杂着答案的性癖check
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Answer

周五下午，公司聚餐。老总要来，必须去。部长的命令彻底浇灭了茅崎至那颗想要请假的心。  
他不情不愿地走在人群的最后，勉为其难地走进了餐厅，唉声叹气地入了座。五分钟后，那位已经半月没见的室友忽然坐到了他的身边。  
千景一边微笑着和大家打招呼，一边说着从机场通往市区的路实在太堵来晚了不好意思之类的话。  
至简单地附和了几句后，便开始专心应付面前的食物了。  
从表面上看来，他的心情无比平静，甚至还有点小不高兴。但实际上，他的心里已经起了惊涛骇浪，把绑在桅杆上的自己给冲得哇哇大叫。

这是等了多少个日夜才把这位宝贝前辈给盼回来啊！  
他要是再不回，自己就要达成五连通宵的猝死前置成就了啊！  
这一切的一切，都因为在半个月前至向千景告白了。虽然说得没那么直接，但他能肯定自己的意思一定已经传达到了。两人在寝室里共同经历了尴尬无比的五分钟，就在千景准备开口答复的时候，忽然被一通电话给叫了出去。之后便杳无音信，再见面就是现在。  
至有一万句话想说，有一万个问题想问。可就算它们已经冲到了喉咙口开始排队了，他也依然维持着那副表面精英的样子。这里毕竟是公司聚餐，多少还是得矜持一些的。哪怕心里再怎么想冲，也得憋回宿舍了再说。  
回去以后，如果千景还记得的话，就继续之前的话题；如果不记得了的话，就再说一次。  
迅速做出决定后，至的心情也变得舒坦了许多，和女同事们搭话时也多了几分笑容，不由得又激起了一片水花。他看着身边那位和自己一样笑着陪聊的前辈，脑子里已经快进到两人相互搀扶着回家了。  
深夜，沐浴在月光下的两人正并肩走着。夜风拂过两人的身体，带走了些许醉意。然后，就是问出那个问题的最好时机。  
“前辈，几天前我对你说的事……已经有答案了吗？”  
“当然。我的回答是——”

至的思绪突然被狗屎部长给打断了。  
一声音调极高的“咱们来玩国王游戏吧？”响彻了这间并不算大的酒馆。  
酒会毕竟是酒会，当然还是要掌控在公司高层手里的。老年部长看着新来的文员妹，眼里的绿光都要溢出来了。  
“这都啥年代了，还玩这种老掉牙的游戏？”  
“你懂什么，就是要玩这种过时的才有意思。”  
部长从店员手里接过用来抽签的竹筒，放到了桌子中间，“来来来，都抽一下。”  
至兴致缺缺地抽了一根，连号码都没看就放到了桌上。  
什么鬼国王游戏，不过是中老年男性们用来揩油的借口罢了。毕竟十男六女，和妹子贴贴的概率还是挺高的，万一抽中就赚到了。更何况想趁机舔臭脚的大有人在，就比如那个业务科的油腻男。

油腻男举起写着国王的竹牌，脸上洋溢着自信的笑容，“2号和5号脸贴脸五分钟。”  
“我是2号。”部长举起手里的牌子，“5号呢，5号是谁？”  
全场寂静，吓得至把自己的牌子拿起来看了一眼。  
——6号。什么啊，既然中了就别害羞啊，早点弄完早点了事。  
果然，坐在对面的文员妹颤抖着举起了手，“我是5号……”  
“嘿嘿嘿，那我就不客气咯~”  
“部、部长……”

为了方便部长行事，坐在文员妹身边的两人自觉地让开了位置。  
部长也没客气，抱着妹子就把自己的脸给贴了过去。那张脸一看就没打理过，上面泛着油光不说，甚至还有些没处理过的痤疮。也得亏了那妹子没当场吐出来，今天守护世界的和平有你的一份功劳。  
“来来来，新一轮了啊——”竹筒再次传到了至的手里。他拿出一根后，便把竹筒传给了下一个人。  
在把竹签放到桌上之前，他瞅了一眼。竹签上写着的号码和刚才的一模一样。  
——6号。这数字不上不下、中规中矩，和前后数字也没什么特别明显的关联。  
按照以往的经验来看，应该会比较安全。

“那么……请3号和7号牵手十分钟！”文员妹子高兴地举起国王签，脸上已经完全没了被强迫时的阴霾。  
安全。至松了口气，往嘴里塞了一块烤豆腐。只不过意想不到的人忽然做出了回应，差点没把他给呛死。  
坐在至左边的千景笑吟吟地举起了号码牌，“我是3号。”  
坐在至右边的财务妹害羞地亮出了号码牌，“7……7号。”  
“那就麻烦二位了。”文员妹歪着头微笑着，怎么看都是一副看热闹不嫌事大的模样。  
虽然至并没有中招，但是目前的状况确实令他犯了难。他看了看左边的千景，又看了看右边的妹子，小心翼翼地问道，“需要换个位置吗？”  
“不必了，这样就好。”千景微笑着拒绝了至，然后用手绕过他的后背，抓起了妹子的手。  
——看起来就像是搂着他的腰一样。

至的脸刷地就红了，和他一样的，还有被千景抓着手的妹子。  
哪怕妹子私底下再怎么开放，在公司这种场合，就算是装、也得装出一副害羞的样子来。  
但至的反应就比较难洗了，为了不让别人瞧出端倪，他只能拼了老命地稳住。  
可千景就像是没看到似的，不但连眉毛都没皱一下，甚至还嫌弃自己手不够长，往至的方向挤了挤。  
就这样，两人的身体贴到了一起，脑袋的距离也极近。更要命的是千景的手臂正有意无意地在至的背后磨蹭着，放在右边腰侧的那只手更是离谱，老是碰到他的屁股。  
——早就问你要不要换位置了啊，这样多不方便！

本来，是想这么说的。但是现在的他并没有能发出正常声音的自信。  
痒，而且火辣辣的。被碰过的地方就像是放了诱导炸弹似的，把为数不多的感觉神经全都聚集到一块去了。再配上从身边传来的浓郁的存在感，至只觉得自己整个人都要裂开了，只好努力地坐直身体。  
事实证明，至做了无用功。不论他再怎么往前挪，从身体上传来的触感也没有消失分毫。  
背后就像是无数只蚂蚁在爬，而屁股侧面，就像是插了电的吉他，把那波奇怪的感觉一波又一波地传到身体各处。肩膀和大腿处，就算隔着衣服也能感受到千景那略高的体温；以及回荡在耳畔的、混合着温热气息的声音：“抱歉，委屈你了，一会儿就好。”  
——妈呀，这是什么官能大礼包，就算昨晚用单武器通关了地狱模式，也不该得到这种惩罚吧？

至花了好大的力气才稳住自己的表情。  
毕竟在这世上应该不存在心上人在自己身边还能完全稳住的怪物吧？  
察觉到自己喜欢上千景，已经是一个月以前的事了。  
只要共处一室便无法安心地打游戏，对戏的时候更是错漏百出；只要稍微靠近心跳就会加速，时不时还会沉迷在对方的假笑里。这种感觉明明不是第一次，可至却觉得自己就像个情窦初开的少女一般，怪幼稚的。特别是在房间里傻笑又被事主撞见的时候，只好推脱说是因为想起了昨天半夜看的泡面搞笑番。  
在经历了持续一周的痛苦失眠后，顶着黑眼圈的至终于做了个决定。  
——他决定向千景暗示一下。哪怕不成功，至少也要让对方知晓自己的心意。然后继续各过各的让自己，各当各的网虫。

“茅崎，帮我把那边的烤串拿一下。”低沉的声音唤回了至的心思，为了不暴露自己的丑态，他立刻就照做了，但千景却完全没有要接过去的意思。  
他张着嘴，一副等着至把食物送进自己嘴里的架势，“啊——”  
“？”至呆住了。这个呆住的意思是，他整个人都不好了，“千景先生该不会想……”  
腰间忽地被人碰了一下，而且不偏不倚，正好戳在了至的‘痛点’上。  
他的身体猛地一颤，甚至不由自主地往千景那边冲了一下。  
本来还想发脾气的，但看着对方那张老好人脸，就什么话也说不出来了。  
“你看，我现在不是很方便……”  
“……行吧。”

至终于认命地把手里的烤串向着对方嘴边凑近。  
薄唇微张，整齐的牙齿咬上溢着汁水的肉串；然后略微用力，将它们从竹签上卸下。  
伴随着咀嚼动作的持续，下颌骨逐渐变得鲜明。连着下巴的线条一起，漂亮得让人有些移不开眼。  
竹签上的肉还剩两块，明明刚才还不怎么愿意的，可此时的至就像是着了魔似的，轻声问道：  
“还要吗？”  
“嗯，麻烦你了。”  
一抹粉红滑过唇缝，舔去了多余的油脂。随后再次张开，咬住了牛肉。  
中间这块肉比较大，一看就很嫩。还没等千景完全咬下，汁水就急不可耐地溢了出来。  
沿着嘴唇的弧度，慢慢地滑到下巴，滴落。但是汁水并没有滴到身上，因为至伸手接住了它。  
千景抬着眉，看着至；至也睁大眼睛，看着千景。  
时间就像是静止了一般，在下一个五秒后才重新开始流动。

“茅崎，我……”  
“抱歉，我去下卫生间。”

至逃了，因为他实在无法解释刚才行为的缘由。  
就像是被魅惑了一般，眼神无法从对方的唇间移开，心脏也随着咬合的频率收紧。  
特别是在汁水渗出来以后，比起伸手去接，他更想做的事其实是……

从心底窜出的想法把至给吓了一跳，他连忙拧开水龙头，试图将脑子里那龌龊的想法给驱赶出去。  
冰凉的水带走了脸颊上的高温，可狂跳的心脏却不会因此而停下。  
至本来以为自己只是普通地喜欢前辈，却没想到在意识的深处已经到了如此地步。  
明明已经不再渴求与他人的亲密关系，却早已在心里给对方腾了个恰到好处的位置。  
如果不是刚才还残留着一丝理智，那么伸过去的就不只是手那么简单了。  
会是脸吗？还是嘴唇？或者是伸出舌头，替对方尝一尝那滴肉汁的味道……？

至放弃了，不论想什么，最后都会回到对方的嘴唇上，都会回到被自己接住的那滴肉汁上。  
至认命了，是他低估了自己的感情。而且毫无疑问，这份感情非常危险。  
正因为没有期待，所以每天才能过得开心；正因为没有期待，对方在自己的心里才能保持完美。  
但千景，恰恰不是个完美的人。他有着太多的秘密，又太过压抑，不愿意向他人倾诉。  
假如放任这份感情继续膨胀的话，两人之间的距离感发生崩坏，搞不好真的连室友都做不成了。  
——果然还是算了吧。

他抬起头，看着镜子里的自己。镜子里的脸颊依然有些发红，水珠正顺着刘海和脸颊向下滑落。  
他面无表情地和自己对视着，就像是在嘲讽一般，“真狼狈啊，你。”

“有吗？”  
“诶？”

声音从稍后的方向传来，至连忙扭过头，却被吞下了后半句话。  
千景捧着他的脸，在他的唇上落下了一吻。  
——和自己想的一样。不对，好像还要更软一些。  
“还要吗。”  
——和自己刚才的话一模一样，却不是问句。因为他知道至的答案。  
捧着脸颊的双手逐渐向下移动，一只手探入了脑后，另一只则是放到了至的腰间，轻轻地抚摸着。  
嘴唇再次重叠，这次，他们两人都打算好好品味一番。  
从唇上的纹路，到带着酒味的口腔；用舌尖轻轻扫过牙齿的内测，再缠上温热的嘴唇。  
呼吸逐渐变得急促，体内的氧气明显有些不够用了。但至却没有要放开对方的意思，只要能就这么继续下去，哪怕溺死在对方吻里，也值得。

不解风情的脚步声逐渐逼近，两人就像是什么都没发生过似的，站到了洗手池的两边。  
一个对着镜子理着头发，一个装模作样地打着领带，在脚步声消失过后，又偷偷地看了对方一眼。  
一个脸上正洋溢着止不住的笑意，一个眉眼弯弯，不知道在打些什么鬼主意。  
轻轻的笑声，就像是星光一般在狭小的空间内闪烁着。

“我会告诉你的，”千景低着头，苦涩地笑着，“如果你想知道的话。”  
“——”至的眼里闪过了一瞬的神采，随后便像是融化了一般，与他温和的眼神合而为一。  
“我也没那么不靠谱的。”  
“嗯，我知道。”看着千景那副可怜的样子，至情不自禁地摸上了他的脸颊。  
温暖的触感在手背重叠，千景就像是寻到了什么宝物似的，轻轻地捧起了他的手。  
“所以……这算是我的回答吗？”  
“嗯。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道半年后的我会不会对今天没开车这件事感到后悔（。


End file.
